untitled
by Lugia0087
Summary: this is quite gory towards the end


1  
  
2 Untitled [pic]  
  
2.1 Chapter One  
  
Ash Misty and Brock were on their way to Katalia city.  
  
Ash obviously wanted to get to Violet city quickly but they had to pass through Katalia first.  
  
Misty enjoyed staying in Katalia as it, like Celadon had many nice perfume shops.  
  
Ash hated perfume but kept quiet about it, remembering about what happened last time back at the Celadon City gym.  
  
Brock was rather quiet. He didn't say anything. Ash and Misty hadn't noticed this yet.  
  
Something was bothering Brock. Misty started to notice this at around lunchtime.  
  
"What's wrong Brock?" asked Misty.  
  
There was no answer. Brock just ignored her.  
  
Misty didn't bother asking Brock again. She did find out what was wrong with him.  
  
Brock had serious pains in his stomach. He was not feeling well. In fact what was wrong with him was quite serious. He had and infection in his lungs. He had decided not to tell Ash or Misty, as he would hate to see them disappointed about not getting to the next city.  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter Two  
  
Brock still hadn't said much the next morning. The night before when they had gone to the local pokemon centre to check in for rooms he hadn't flirted a single time with nurse joy.  
  
When the three friends were out of the pokemon centre and had started to make their way to Violet City, Brock felt worse.  
  
They continued across some forest tracks.  
  
By then it had all became too much for Brock. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He felt dizzy in his head and then without warning, blacked out.  
  
He fell slowly to the ground; he landed on the ground with a light thud.  
  
This made Ash and Misty turn around. When they saw their best friend lying on the ground unconscious they shouted in surprise,  
  
"Brock!"  
  
Misty bent down and knelt down beside Brock. She put her hand on his head. It was coldish. She then felt for his pulse. His heart was beating slowly.  
  
"Quick Ash we need to get Brock to a hospital.  
  
Brock was still unconscious when they managed to drag Brock to the hospital.  
  
When the doctor came to look at him the doctor had some bad news.  
  
"The reason why your friend is unconscious is because he has a lung infection. The only way I can think of how he got it was from some powerful smoke of some sort. Did you encounter any smoke a few days ago? Because if it was powerful with lots of toxic acid, and he breathed in it then that's where he got it from.  
  
At the moment there is no apparent cure for this so he is just going to either try and hold on or he might. . . die."  
  
4.1 Chapter 3 Things revealed  
  
"Brock, come on you've got to hang in there," said Misty.  
  
"Yeah come on Brock we really care about you, you are our best friend in the whole world." said Ash.  
  
"Pika, pi pika pi pikachu,"said pikachu tugging at Brock's vest. (Translation: Come on Brock, I really care about you, you are really kind to me and I love you for that!)  
  
The friends would have been really surprised if the knew that Brock was awake and was actually listening to every thing they said about him. He had no idea that they really cared about him this much and that they really wanted him to get better. There was something that Brock was hiding from them. He was not actually ill at all. He had taken some drugs to make him collapse and that the doctor would have suspected it to be something else. He decided to wait until his friends had gone to sleep. He got up and looked at his friends. Ash was asleep and snoring and Misty was looking at Brock. Brock was unaware of this as it was dark and he could only see their shadows and outline. As soon as Brock had got up and left the room Misty got up and waked up Ash.  
  
"Ash, I think Brock was faking it, he's gotten up and left for someplace.  
  
Ash looked at the bed, which Brock was sleeping in.  
  
Suicidal tendency  
  
Brock had left a note for Ash and Misty. He had known Ash and Misty' s secret, which was that they truly loved each other. In the note he said this;  
  
Dear Ash and Misty, (And Pikachu),  
  
I have decided to leave. I already know you're secret which is that you love each other, what you said about me at the hospital was not true. You were just saying that so that you could make it seem like you really cared. If you really cared how come you're always taunting me and telling me that I will never be able to get a girl friend, well you've gone too far, I am not standing for this anymore,  
  
You will probably not hear from me again, good-bye.  
  
Brock.  
  
"Brock we didn't mean you to get upset."  
  
"Come on Ash we've got to find him."  
  
Brock however was a mile away by now. He had been sulking.  
  
He thought that it was not fair that Ash and Misty should be together. They were always fighting and he was stuck in the middle of it. He actually had a secret. He had a crush on Misty.  
  
Brock had never had a chance to tell Misty how he felt so he decided that it was probably best if he left and never told Misty his true feelings.  
  
Brock decided to scare Ash and Misty. He took out his Army knife, which he carried around with him. He took of his vest. He slashed his arm with the knife,  
  
"Ugh," He then let the blood drip onto his body warmer. Then he got up and left his body warmer onto the floor. He picked up his bag. He then started walking. He decided to let some of his blood drip onto the ground. He continued going on until he found that he had lost too much blood. That's what he wanted to do. He then stabbed himself.  
  
"Aggh!!!" He shouted.  
  
He collapsed onto the floor with the knife in his shoulder. He then fell unconscious…  
  
Discoveries  
  
Ash and Misty could hear Brock's faint scream. They started running.  
  
When they got to the place where Brock had slashed himself they saw his body warmer soaked with blood.  
  
"Brock!" screamed Misty when she saw Brock's blood stained vest.  
  
"pika, Pika," said Pikachu as he spotted the trail of blood.  
  
Brock was getting back to consciousness, he got up. He was still bleeding badly. He decided to wait until Ash and Misty got to where he was.  
  
"Brock!" was what Brock could hear, the sounds came from Ash and Misty. Ash and Misty came to view.  
  
"Brock, oh god no!"  
  
"Why did you do this to yourself?"  
  
Just as Ash and Misty started to approach Brock he yanked out the knife from his shoulder. He then drove the violent dagger into his chest. He then fell over…  
  
The end … or is it? 


End file.
